CHANGE!
by kyoya misaki
Summary: "ONI-CHAN! AKU TAKUT!"/ha?/"jadi kenapa bocah itu?"/"Apa jangan jangan ini pertanda kalau sebentar lagi kiamat?". Shounen-ai. Siblings!MayuHai, NijiHai, MayuMiya. Penasaran? please RnR! NO FLAME! Don't like don't read.


YAAHOOOOOO MINNACCHI~~~~ Kyo balik lagi ke fandom KnB ! Kali ini kyo ada fanfic baru nih.. karena lagi banyak ide makanya langsung publish deh~(yuka: fanfic KnB lain aja blom kelar.. dia bikin fanfic baru-"). Iya iya… kyo tau kyo bukan author yang bertanggung jawab nelantarin fic gitu aja abis kena WB sih.. untuk reader-san yang udah baca "Otou-san is my nightmare" sabar dulu yah~ pasti kyo update kok. Nah untuk sekarang, gak usah basa basi lagi lah. Check It Out MINNA~~!

* * *

Sepasang manusia yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama kini berjalan dalam diam. Mereka adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Mayuzumi Shougo. Kakak beradik ini memang secara sekilas memang mirip. Namun, secara sifat mereka itu bertolak belakang. SANGAT bertolak belakang. Chihiro itu pendiam, alim, pintar, cool, keren dan pujaan siswi sekolahnya. Sementara Shougo itu cerewet, tukang ngajak ribut, bodoh, banyak luka memar dimana mana karena suka tawuran dengan anak dari sekolah sebelah, dan masuk kedalam daftar orang yang harus dihindari. Beda banget,kan? Tapi walau gitu, Chihiro tetep sayang sama adeknya yang-sangat-blangsakan itu.

Balik lagi ke cerita. Kebetulan, hari itu sedang panas. Shougo ngedumel gara gara minumannya habis padahal dia masih haus. Chihiro yang dari tadi membaca novel langsung menutup novelnya, berniat untuk membeli minuman. Melihat adeknya yang sedari tadi hanya ngedumel cuma gara gara gak ada air, ia langsung memecah keheningan.

"Shougo, nii-san mau beli minum. Kamu mau?" tanya Chihiro kalem.

Shougo yang merasa diajak berbicara langsung menatap kakaknya dan memasang ekspresi jengkel.

"Menurut lu aja deh, aniki. Gak tau apa panas banget hari ini?" tuh kan, ditanya malah jawab gitu. Ckckck… sabar yah Chihiro.

Chihiro tau sebenernya adeknya itu terlalu gengsi buat sekadar ngomong "iya". Alhasil, dia pun langsung menunjuk kursi taman yang mereka lewati. Tempatnya lumayan teduh dari sinar matahari.

"Duduk disitu dulu. Nii-san balik lagi nanti." Ucap Chihiro tetep kalem sambil melenggang pergi buat beli minum.

Shougo berjalan kearah kursi taman yang dimaksud Chihiro tadi. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan mulai bermain game yang kemarin baru dia download sambil menunggu kakaknya kembali.

Sudah tiga puluh menit,tapi Chihiro belum menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk kembali. Shougo yang menyadari hal itu langsung mencoba untuk menelpon kakaknya. Namun, bukannya Chihiro yang menganggak malahan

 _'_ _Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak menjawab. Coba beberapa saat lagi.'_

Sang operator lah yang menjawab.

"Kemana sih tu manusia? Lama amat beli minuman doang! Gak tau apa kalo adeknya lagi haus?!" Shougo mulai berdialog sendiri.

Shougo tetep ngedumel sampe akhirnya matanya ngeliat minuman kaleng yang letaknya gak jauh dari kursi yang diduduki nya.

 _'_ _Sejak kapan ada minuman kaleng di sini? Perasaan dari tadi kaga ada … Tapi kayaknya gak ada yang punya. Gua ambil aja dah. Daripada mati kehausan gua nungguin aniki.'_ batin Shougo sambil mengambil minuman kaleng tersebut. Ia membuka kaleng tersebut dan langsung meminum minumannya sampai habis.-

Matahari yang sedari tadi nongkrong langsung digusur oleh awan mendung dan petir. Chihiro yang menyadari hal itu langsung mempercepat langkahnya ke taman tempat Shougo menunggu. Salahkan Mibuchi Reo yang daritadi mengejarnya untuk jadi model Gaun yang baru saja selesai dijahitnya. Ketika sampai disana, ia masih melihat Shougo menunggunya. Chihiro langsung menghela napas lega. Ia berjalan mendekati adiknya dan menepuk bahu adiknya. Chihiro terkejut ketika melihat Shougo menangis. Padahal semenjak menginjak SMP, Shougo tidak lagi menangis. Ketika berniat untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya, petir menyelak lebih dulu.

CTARRR!

"ONI-CHAN! AKU TAKUT!" Teriak Shougo sambil memeluk Chihiro.

He?

* * *

 **CHANGE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket© Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Warning: bahasa kepeleset(?),OOC Extreme, typo, Siblings!MayuHai, Bro-com!Mayu, NijiHai, MayuMiya, kata kata gaul, dsb.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chihiro yang mendengar ucapan Shougo langsung diam seketika. Apa katanya? "Oni-chan"? "Aku takut"? Chihiro lalu menampar pipinya untuk memastikan kalau yang tadi bukan mimpi.

"Hya! Apa yang oni-chan lakukan? Nii-chan ga apa apa kan? Sakit?" tanya Shougo sambil mengelus pipi Chihiro.

 _'_ _Sakit. Tapi mana mungkin Shougo seperti ini?'_ batin Chihiro.

Chihiro masih tidak yakin kalau yang didepan dia ini adalah adiknya. Yah, memang sih saat kecil dia seperti itu. Tapi kan semuanya sudah berenti ketika Shougo beranjak SMP. Akhirnya dia pun bertanya.

"Kamu siapa?"

Shougo yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Chihiro. Tak lama kemudian, dia mulai menangis.

"Hwaa~~ Oni-chan lupa padaku! Oni-chan jahat! Aku Shougo, nii-chan! Hiks..."

"Maaf, Shougo. Kepala nii-san agak terbentur tadi. Jadi…"

"He?! Terbentur? Nii-chan ga apa apa kan?" tanya Shougo sambil tetap menahan tangisnya sementara Chihiro masih bingung apa yang terjadi.

"Lupakan itu Shougo. Kita harus pulang. Sebentar lagi hujan."

* * *

Kediaman Mayuzumi

Ketika mereka sampai rumah mereka. Chihiro langsung pergi ke kamarnya, mengabaikan panggilan dari Shougo. Di kamarnya, ia langsung mencari ponselnya. Ketika ia membuka ponselnya, ada satu panggilan tak terjawab dari Shougo.

 _'_ _Ah, mungkin dia menelpon karena aku lama kembali tadi.'_ Batin Chihiro.

Setelah itu, Ia pun mencari kontak seseorang di handphonenya. Setelah menemukan kontaknya, Chihiro langsung menelpon orang tersebut.

 _'_ _Halo?'_ ucap orang di sebrang sana.

"Nijimura sh uuzou, apa yang kau lakukan kepada Shougo? Dia bertingkah aneh dari biasanya." Ucap Chihiro _to the point._

 _'_ _He? Chihiro? Aku tidak melakukan apa apa. Memang apa yang terjadi?'_ Nijimura balik bertanya.

"Datanglah jika kau ingin tau apa yang terjadi."

Dan telpon di putus secara sepihak dari Chihiro.-

Nijimura sedang berjalan ke rumah Chihiro sambil memikirkan maksud Chihiro tadi. Apa apa memangnya dengan Shougo? Saat pulang sekolah Nijimura dan Shougo masih bisa adu jotos. Nijimura memikirkan hal apa yang aneh dari Shougo. Namun, tak lama kemudian dia sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Mayuzumi. Nijimura pun menekan bel dan seorang pemuda yang ia sangat kenal-karena sering bolos latihan-membuka pintu dengan mengenakan apron putih dan sebuah jepitan yang menjepit poninya ke samping.

"Ah, Nijimura-san! Cari Nii-chan yah? Ayo masuk dulu!"

Ha?

* * *

Chihiro dan Nijimura kini sedang duduk bersebrangan di ruang tamu sementara Shougo sedang memasak makan malam. Mereka saling menatap dengan serius satu sama lain seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Ehem… jadi kenapa bocah itu?" Nijimura membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Awalnya aku hanya pergi membeli minum dan menyuruh Shougo untuk menunggu di taman. Setelah aku kembali dari petaka-aku tidak akan menceritakannya jadi tolong jangan bertanya- tiba tiba Shougo sudah seperti itu."Chihiro menjelaskan seperlunya.

Nijimura hanya mengangguk sambil mendengar penjelasan Chihiro.

"Sifatnya sama persis sebelum ia menginjak SMP. Tapi anehnya Shougo mengingat kita." Lanjut Chihiro.

"Apa jangan jangan ini pertanda kalau sebentar lagi kiamat?"

Hening.

"Oni-chan, Nijimura-san. Aku mau belanja sebentar. Tolong matikan apinya jika supnya sudah mendidih yah!"

Hening kembali.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Chihiro.

Jangrik numpang lewat kali ini.

"Chihiro."

"Apa?"

"Izinkan aku untuk menikah dengan Shougo."

"Tidak akan pernah."

* * *

"Jadi kalian berdua sebenarnya mau apa hah?"

Kini diruang tamu, ada satu orang lagi yang muncul. Seorang pemuda yang berambut peralihan pirang-ebony duduk di samping Chihiro. Nama pemuda itu Miyaji Kiyoshi-atau yang katanya Chihiro akan diganti menjadi Mayuzumi Kiyoshi-

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang kami ingin kau lakukan, Kiyo." Ucap Chihiro.

"A-apa? Da-dan jangan mengucapkan namaku seperti itu, Ba-baka!" Miyaji salting.

"Berbicaralah dengan Shougo. Cari tahu penyebabnya." Kali ini Nijimura yang menjawab.

Miyaji menaikan salah satu alisnya. Bingung.

"Bicara apa? Cari tahu apa?"

"Soal-"

"Tadaima! Miyaji-nii! Kebetulan nii-san ada disini. Kau harus coba sup yang baru aku masak!" Shougo yang baru saja pulang langsung menarik Miyaji ke dapur beserta barang belanjaannya. Sementara di kepala Miyaji ada satu hal yang sama sama ada di kepala dua orang sebelumnya.

 _'_ _He?'_

* * *

TBC or end?

Yak! Akhirnya punya waktu juga buat ngepublish ini fanfic setelah sekian lama~~ sebenernya kyo lgi suka nih sama Uke!Haizaki sama Uke!Miyaji dan kyo pengen banget buat fanfic tentang mereka. Cuma masalahnya suka bingung bikin fanficnya kayak gimana. Akhirnya kepikiran aja deh buat bikin ini. Maafkan Kyo kalo rada absurd m(_ _)m….

Soooo minna? Mind to review?

V

V

V


End file.
